In the Moonlight He Stands
by Red Stampede
Summary: Escaping from a battle, Jowy has been badly wounded and is forced to stumble across the Highland territory looking for aid. Breaking down, he regrets having to be opposite the hero's position in the war. Slight Spoilers.


------------------------------------------------------------------- 4/15/02  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Suikoden 2, or any of the characters. ^^" I don't have any money to be sued anyway.  
  
Author's note: I have not really figured out when this story takes place. I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it. ^^" If there's something wrong, I'd be glad to fix it. Also, any suggestions in formatting, story line ect. would be appreciated. Thanks for your time… ^_~  
  
P.S.- This is definitely unfinished. I'm sorry! I just need an hour or two more to finish this chapter up. I'm planning on doing another chapter at least.  
  
I've named the hero, Heero. (As in 'Heero' Yuy, from Gundam Wing.)  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 1- Our Fate  
  
  
  
As the tiny crescent of moon hung in the sky, a lone boy staggered on the stubble of grass obstructing his path. He wobbled and continued his trudge. It was a matter of minutes before he was suddenly preoccupied, he stopped and stared up at the shining moon.  
  
"Heero..." he whispered. A dire thought had crept back into Jowy Atredeis throbbing head.  
  
The seasoned blond had stopped short of crawling through the scrawny shrubs that lay not too far away from him. For the hundredth time that month, Jowy recalled the innocent-looking face of his best friend, Heero.  
  
It was only a memory of course. To him, it would always be a memory because he could no longer see his childhood friend as innocent or as he used to. Even though Jowy readily defended what he believed in; this land he stood on, the land he was born in, he still could not shake the feeling of discomfort for being on either side of the war.  
  
He had stained his hands countless times with the fresh blood of the pure and true; his own people sometimes, and those he used to know. Then again so had Heero. Heero had faced him several times during those damned battles and ended up killing many Highland soldiers to defend his friends.  
  
It's not like we've never killed before all this happened, Jowy thought with private bitterness. Back then… when we were still training together, I killed many Highlanders. It's just that now we have two different perspectives of this world… He let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"….You are no longer innocent, Heero," he quietly spoke out loud. "And neither am I… But tell me, can I ever go back? Can you and I-."  
  
Suddenly pained, he stopped short, causing his voice to crack. He could feel the sting of oncoming tears. He closed his eyes and sat down on the grass to ease him self. Phasing back into reality, he looked back at the leg that was awkwardly resting on a hand-made bandage, which was now almost completely soaked in dark red blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached out to touch the bandaged gash. As his hot fingers rested in the liquid, it conjured up even more of his sorrowful tears. He closed his eyes once more and hastily wiped his fingers across his damp eyelids. Regaining his thoughts, he continued to remorse over his regretful path.  
  
"Damn it... Why…why did it have to happen like this. Why did we have to separate!" he yelled and scrunched his eyes close in frustration. "We've known each other for so many years, so why do we have to be enemies..." his head drooped back as he stared into the star studded sky.  
  
  
  
Tears flowing, his voice dropped down to a murmur heard now by only the fireflies and the soft blue flowers that encircled his figure. "I wonder if this is supposed to be our true fate; if this is actually what Leknaat was foreshadowing." Sighing, he lifted his head upright, to calm his subtle sobs. He smiled outwardly at his childish actions after realizing how silly it was to be sobbing out in the middle of a field then yelling out loud when no one was present to listen.  
  
He continued, this time with his eyes open, fixed on the swaying flowers next to him. "That is…. both of us thinking that the 'opposite side' is evil, and having to walk a different path whenever we take a step." he blinked once, thinking more before starting again. "When will it all end, Heero? When can I go back to you, to live like we did before? Can I go back to you?...Should I…." his voice trailed off.  
  
A sudden wind swept across the plains, blowing all the little flowers into an uproar. The scent of spring grass and sweet air reminded him of something else.  
  
All of those times that Nanami, Heero's older sister, had wished to retire away from the war and go live somewhere in the mountains. It would be just the three of them together in peace.  
  
Having the eternity to think about that wish, he realized how silly it was.  
  
How could anyone really be rid of war…? It's as natural as running for shelter in the rain. It'll always come and go, he thought to himself. You can't ever rid of it. Come to think of it, it's always seemed like I was happiest with you. But that's why I'm fighting. To be with you once again. 


End file.
